


Without her

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x11, Angst, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian’s POV at the townline in 3x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without her

**Author's Note:**

> yorlenisama prompted: _Sum 41 - With me ~ :DD_  
>  That song is evil.

The realization comes with a smile.

Killian looks at Emma, tries to imprint her expression in his memory, and she gives him the time to do that, standing in front of him, looking at him like he’s everything she needs to be happy.

He wants to touch her, caress her face, lay a quick kiss on her lips. He wants all of this and so much more. He wants to tell her again how much she changes his life, how she made it better, how she makes it better every day he’s at her side. 

But she’s going away, she _has to_  go with the boy, it’s the right thing to do. He’d push her if she’d refuse to do so, even though he’s breaking inside and the thought of letting her go.

He doesn’t want to let her go.

He doesn’t want to lose himself again.

She takes a step back and so does he.

She holds his gaze, he holds their pain.

He’ll be the only one holding it.

At least for a while.

He will find a way to make her remember. He will find a way to take her back to her family.

He doesn’t know how much time it’ll take, but time is relative when you have lived for thousands of years.

 


End file.
